


Melendaire Fantasies

by melendairefantasies



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melendairefantasies/pseuds/melendairefantasies
Summary: Claire Browne and Neil Melendez and their sexual escapades
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Silk

**Author's Note:**

> My namesake! I've got a solid amount of prompts/submissions, so I'm going to roll these out over the next few weeks! 
> 
> prompt #1 (anonymous): could you do melendaire and bdsm?

“NEIL!”

He snickered, pulling away, loving hearing Claire panting hard. His wife was tied up to their bed, stripped naked and covered in sweat, and looking completely wrecked. It was a good look on her.

Neil nuzzled his way up to her breasts, his tongue peeking out to prod her nipple making her shout. She was oversensitive from spending an hour now with him teasing her, driving her up to near orgasm before slowly bringing her back down and repeating it again. Her legs were spread wide apart as if inviting him to simply lay between her thighs and fuck her, but he intended to only do that when she was completely incoherent and begging him.

Slipping his fingers back between her thighs as she slowed her heavy breathing, he set one of her vibrators to a low vibration, placing it directly on her clit, making her scream once again before pulling it away immediately, watching as she tugged at the soft knit ropes keeping her holding her to the bed, the movements causing her breasts to jerk. “Had enough?” He asked, watching her from beneath lowered eyelids.

Claire licked her lips, trying to figure out how to respond, wriggling in place eagerly. “Never.” She rasped.

He slid two fingers into her, slowly sliding them in and out, letting the rough pads of them touch all of her as she clenched around his fingers eagerly. She was absolutely drenched and it was killing him that he was still restrained by his pants, having tossed away his shirt long ago, and he couldn’t think clearly with her beneath him and most of his blood below his belt.

“Say it.” He murmured in her ear, sliding his fingers in and out teasing her as he nipped at her earlobe. “Say it, and maybe I’ll just give in, darling. Maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. No running for you. Too sore.” He growled.

She clenched her teeth, trying to fight it but he knew it was a lost cause as his tongue traced just below her ear. She let out a whine, sucking her lip between her teeth the way he wanted to. “Do it. Fuck me with your hard cock. Please, Neil.” She moaned.

The second the word ‘cock’ passed her lips, he was gone, straddling her body as he fought to release himself from his pants, simply shoving them down to mid-thigh and thrusting into her, jerking his hips not having realized just how hard he was until he was in her.

But he wasn’t done yet.

After a few quick, hard thrusts, knowing he wouldn’t last long inside her, he slid out, angling them so her dripping wet cunt was right beneath him and sliding his tip along her, teasing her clit with it and making her swear. “Neil Melendez if you don’t make me cum right now I swear I will cut your balls off in your sleep.” She hissed.

He laughed and thrust back into her, hands clenching on her thighs pushing her legs even farther apart to get deeper and making the bed shake hard enough that he feared for it breaking. She was moaning loudly and screaming for him and he couldn’t get enough of it, feeling her clench almost painfully around him after an hour of drawing out her orgasm. She nearly sobbed into his shoulder from the intensity of it as she came, and he was helpless not to follow her.

Neil came back to sanity to find himself on top of Claire, who was curling up awkwardly nuzzling his chest. He undid the silken rope, her hands circling around him lazily, and he chuckled into her hair. Sleepy Claire was an adorable Claire, even when completely naked with his softening cock still inside her. He rolled them gently so he didn’t need to leave her, letting her curl up on his chest and kissing her hair. “That was fun.” He murmured.

“Just wait until it’s your turn.“


	2. Banana Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: I need something to forget that finale, can you write some kitchen smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps!

Claire needed to get up. She should get up. She had tried getting up for the past twenty minutes, but Neil’s arm was draped around her waist, his palm rubbing her belly slowly making the flesh break out in goosebumps.

He was mostly asleep, but every time Claire tried to slip away, he grumbled pulling her closer. His caresses kept her trapped in that hazy state between slumber and reality.

Claire could hear the constant swoosh of the wind outside and the slight rattling of the tree branch hitting the window in the guest bedroom. It was still chilly for mid-May, so Claire snuggled closer into Neil’s arm, grasping for warmth. She wondered how her garden would fare. It was still such a new hobby for her. 

She tried to move one last time, but Neil jolted awake. She laughed as he pawed at her with both arms, trapping her in the sleep-warm bed.

“You’re not allowed to move,” he said. He buried his face in her neck, kissed the skin and then licked it. His mouth descended lower to her shoulder.

Claire giggled as she wiggled. He was most definitely up. She let out a fake shocked gasp. “Again? We just finished twenty minutes ago.”

Neil pulled her closer, rubbing his groin against her ass. “Mhm. And we’re gonna do it again. And after that we are going to nap and do it again...” He kissed down her arm, “and again...” His lips grazed her right breast. “And again.”

Claire trembled as Neil sucked her nipple. She could already feel wetness running out of her. If someone told her five years ago that this was the way she would _christen_ her first house and would fuck this much, with her _boss_ of all people, she would laugh in their face. Yet here she saw, at the mercy of the man she loved, who couldn’t get enough of her.

Maybe he couldn’t get enough of being alive. After all the tears, the stress, the pain, the uncertainty. After waiting months for it to be the end, the end never came. When he finally recovered from his coma and ischemia, Neil said he never wanted to spend another second without her. He was keeping true to his words.

Claire whined. Neil had turned her on her back and slid down her body while she was lost in her head. He spread her thighs wide and lapped at her folds. Claire’s back arched on the bed. She was still so tender.

Neil looked up. “Too much?”

Claire nodded, still breathless, biting her lower lip. She smiled when he kissed her thighs and crawled back up her body.

“I guess you’re allowed to leave the bed for a bit.”

Claire laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. “What about you?” His cock was rubbing against her belly, smearing pre-cum.

Neil's guttural moan vibrated over her neck as he felt Claire’s light touch on his tip. “I’ll take a very long, very cold shower.”

“I’ll get breakfast ready.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll take a short shower.”

Claire shoved him away playfully and sat up on the bed. She still didn’t have it in her to play rough. His chest still looked as scary as the first time she had seen the bruising and tissue-scarring, Neil still reassured her he felt nothing, it had been a couple of years, but Claire couldn’t shake the omnipresent feeling that this, her happiness, would be ripped away. It almost happened once, she knew she wasn’t strong enough for a second time. Some scars you’ll never heal from, Claire thought. 

“I’m fine, Claire,” he said, sitting up with a groan. “I’m just an old man now, the big Four-O.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Not based on your performance.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Claire had found a bottle of Viagra in their bathroom the first night in their new house. They hadn’t unpacked anything but their toiletries and some clothes. She had frowned at the blue pills before throwing the bottle at him, calling him every name she knew and could get out. How could someone who barely missed death and was marred with longstanding abdoniminal issues be so stupid? Neil had laughed and said it was probably a prank from Andrews or Park.

“You keep spacing out, Claire.”

“Maybe you did fuck me till I forgot my name,” she said, digging around hoping to find a pair of clean underwear.

Neil’s chuckle carried as he walked into the bathroom. Claire huffed. She had no clean clothes. They had not even tried to unpack their suitcases, or the boxes in the corner of the bedroom, or the boxes downstairs. She gave up and just wrapped her satin nightgown around her naked body and cranked up the heat.

Claire walked down the stairs barefoot. They had carpet, but it looked old and dirty. Neil had mentioned he might rip it all off. She wondered if he was thinking about early retirement. Being Chief had worn him down more than he ever anticipated. _Old man, as if._ The last step creaked as Claire walked into the kitchen. Their house was not big, the kitchen opened into the living room. There was a door to go out to the backyard and one to go in the basement. They had two spare rooms upstairs, besides their bedroom and a shared study. Claire thought about painting one of the bedrooms yellow or green - a good neutral. 

There was a ledge on the wall right off the stairs, maybe it had been a window opening to the living room that was walled up. Neil had grinned as he planned how many frames they could fit on it. Claire had rolled her eyes, but already pulled at least ten pictures of Gabby to put up. Claire saw a CVS off their street when they had driven in.

She realized she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and smiled when she remembered she didn’t have to rush. She had missed running, again, but she hadn’t really planned to do it to begin with. She struggled to wake up early, anyway. It’s not like she wasn’t getting enough exercise anyway; no, Neil would most definitely not allow that. 

Claire’s stomach growled but she could still hear the shower going upstairs. She started a pot of coffee, curling her nose at the smell. _Did coffee always smell that bad?_ She settled the steel kettle on the stove to boil some water for decaf green tea. 

Claire looked around the kitchen. The counters were bare but most of their stuff was still on the truck on its way here. They were only able to carry so much with them in the car, but Neil did think to pack all the essentials, so they didn’t starve or eat takeout every night. Claire didn’t even know where one got takeout around here. She hadn’t really scouted the area since this was such an impulsive decision. She didn’t even know what their neighbors looked like.

“Wake up, Claire,” Neil said as he walked down the stairs, only in a pair of grey sweatpants.

Claire jolted. She has been holding an empty tea mug while the kettle whistled. She chuckled as she filled her mug with tea and Neil’s USS Enterprise mug with coffee. He had wrapped it in so much bubble wrap for the trip here it had looked like a ball.

“No coffee today?” He asked. She just shook her head, she didn’t know when she started to dislike the smell of coffee. She reveled in it when the taste came from his mouth, but her stomach lurched at the thought of ingesting any form of coffee. 

Neil walked behind her and pressed her against the counter, kissing her neck. Claire hummed as he let his hands wander. Her nipples hardened and the rub of the satin on her naked skin just made her wetter.

“We are never getting anything done.”

Neil chuckled. “We don’t have anything to do.”

“Laundry would be nice.”

Neil’s hand lifted her robe and snuck in to palm her ass. “Not if we just stay in bed.”

Claire laughed. She gasped when Neil’s hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her on the counter. She spread her legs and he stood between them.

“I wonder if Andrews packed some condoms as a joke, too.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “I can’t get pregnant right now.” She kissed his lips. Puzzled by her cryptic declaration, Neil started fussing around the kitchen. She fought back another yawn that threatened to escape her lips. She was getting tired more often than she expected.

“Banana pancakes or eggs?”

Claire licked her lips. “Both!”

She watched Neil cook while she snacked on some strawberries. They had been smart enough to stop at a twenty-four-hour Wal-Mart on their drive to the house or they would be starving by now. She sucked the juice of the fruit as it almost trickled down her chin. Neil kept looking at her. He finished the eggs and started the batter for the pancakes. Claire bit into another berry.

Neil growled and pulled her down for a kiss, his tongue licking her lips and then licking into her mouth. Claire moaned, half the berry still in hand.

“Let’s see if we can use this better,” he huskily said, taking the strawberry from her. His hands pawed her robe open at the chest.

Claire whined when she felt him paint her nipples with the juice flowing from the berry. She looked down with a wordless beg, licking her lips. Neil bent his head and licked her right nipple until it was hard and throbbing. The cool air made them peak even more. He did the same to her left nipple. He looked up and grinned devilishly at her.

“I don’t trust you when you make that face.”

Neil only grinned harder and pushed Claire’s robe completely off her shoulders. She shivered. She heard something metallic drag across the counter and suddenly there was something thick and sticky on her right nipple.

“Fuck, you look so hot, Claire.”

Claire looked down to see both her nipples covered in batter. She rolled her eyes. “You better lick it off. This robe is the only clean thing I have.”

Neil groaned and attacked her breasts like a starving man. His tongue lapped up most of the batter before he started sucking her nipples again.

Claire squirmed; they were getting sore. A little too tender. Her stomach grumbled. “Neil!”

He chuckled, kissing her sternum before pulling away. “I’ll finish the pancakes.”

Claire sighed. She was dripping wet, but she was also hungry and couldn’t ignore her stomach any longer. She hopped off the counter and used a wipe to sanitize it.

They ate in silence because as soon as the pancakes were done, they were stuffing them in their mouth. They didn’t even sit down, but instead ate standing by the kitchen island. Once Claire inhaled two pancakes and her eggs her eyes started wandering up and down Neil’s body.

She didn’t know when or where he had gotten those grey sweatpants, but she was very, _very_ grateful they were part of his wardrobe. Claire could make out the outline of his cock and she knew he was hard. She slid closer to him. Neil wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

Claire bit her lip as her hand snuck inside his sweatpants. Neil choked on his pancake when her cool fingers touched the heated shaft. Hard didn’t even cover it. Neil threw his head back cursing at the ceiling while Claire’s hand moved up and down his cock. She loved that he no longer tried to restrain himself when they were together.

“That shower didn’t help huh?” Claire pushed her body against Neil’s even tighter. The warmth radiating from him made her shiver and sigh.

Neil gave up on finishing his breakfast and yanked her even closer, his hands at her waist. “Your choice; I fuck you on the island or I fuck you standing by the island.” His lips kissed up and down her neck.

Claire whimpered. She eyed the island; it was a little too high and the marble looked cold. She looked back at Neil and smirked before turning around, leaning her arms on the counter, and wiggling her ass at him.

Neil let out a low, rough grunt. “Fuck, maybe I did die and this is heaven.” He pushed the light robe up to her back and palmed her ass, slapping now and then.

Claire flipped her hair over the shoulder and arched her back. “Stop talking, Neil.”

She heard his chuckle and then the rustle of the sweatpants being shoved down. Claire hissed when the hot tip bumped her entrance, but Neil didn’t push in. A warm hand sank into her hair, wrapped it around the palm, and yanked. Claire mewled when in the next second Neil thrust into her.

Neither of them had the patience to make it slow and elaborate. This was just pure need, lust, pent up desire that was repressed for years, and they would have sex in every corner of this house before they were sated.

Neil cursed and slapped her ass. Claire filled their walls with desperate, filthy noises. She reached down and started flicking her clit. Fluid was just leaking out of her. It coated her fingers. She brought her hand up and held it in the air. Neil’s mouth closed around her fingers in the next second, his tongue making slurping sounds.

“Fuck, Claire, I’m gonna....”

Claire was panting, her orgasm was too far to reach and her back was sore. Sex was better in the comfort of their bed. Neil grunted, she realized he was waiting for permission.

“Finish and then take me upstairs. I don’t think my legs will work for a while.”

Neil laughed and slapped her ass again. She knew he loved it when she would walk around the hospital and have to shift the scrub material as she felt his mark on her. 

His hips started snapping faster and faster. Claire as she felt heat spread through her. He came with a single grunt. His hands sank in her ass cheeks as he pushed his hips flush with hers. Claire could feel his ball sack, hot and tight. She moaned and tried to move but Neil’s hand kept her in place.

“Shit, Claire, do you know how hot you look with my cum leaking out of you?”

Claire didn’t have time to respond because suddenly Neil was lapping at her folds. Her legs spasmed and she had to grip the counter not to fall. Neil inserted three fingers and pumped quickly, his mouth suctioning her clit. Claire started to see black spots, and on instinct, Neil lifted her off the ground and placed her on the counter. He kissed her chest, lips traveling from one breast to the other.

When Claire could finally open her eyes, she felt drowsy.

Neil chuckled, but she heard a twinge of worry in his voice. “Are you tired?”

She hummed. “You haven’t let me sleep for the past two nights.”

Neil smirked as he lifted her off the counter, making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist. “Okay, you can sleep for an hour.”

Claire laughed as Neil carried her upstairs. She sensed that he was worried even if he joked it off. “What is it?” She asked softly. 

“Nothing. Just thinking.” 

“Neil, you’re an easy read, what’s wrong?” 

He took a deep breath.“Claire, is...is everything okay? You aren't regretting this...are you?” He was worried. It was sweet, she thought. Claire chuckled and realized her mistake. Of course, he would’ve picked up her ominous explanation for their lack thereof need for contraception. He was anxious, but she wasn’t another Jessica. Far from it, actually. "Everything's fine, Neil. Just tired." He was unconvinced.

She had planned to tell him once they had settled into the house, but what's the point? She tugged his head lower as she whispered in his ears the two words that changed their worlds forever. 

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
